This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of voice technologies and with the need for people to record audio, such as lectures and training, recording devices were invented. There are various kinds of recording devices, such as, recorder pens, recorders, mobile terminals having a recording function, computers having a recording function, etc.